This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular, the invention is concerned with various heterocyclic derivatives characterized by Formulas I and II. infra., which are inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
United States patents relating o the carboxylic acid and ester derivatives of the various heterocycles disclosed herein are as follows:
Tetrazole compounds in Field of Search 514/365 and 548/253.
Hayao, U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,285 discloses tetrazolyl alkanoic acids having anti-inflammatory properties of formula (1). ##STR2##
Katner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,272 discloses 1H-tetrazole-1-acetate esters and acids useful for preparing cephalosporin and penicillin antibiotics of formula (2) ##STR3##
Burrell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,703 discloses tetrazole compounds having pesticidal activity of formula (3). ##STR4##
Bison, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,671 discloses a process for the preparation of dichloroisonitrilocarboxylic acid esters of formula (23). ##STR5##